Nagare Boshi
by Savacula
Summary: Last night I looked up and matched each star with a reason why I love you I was doing great, until I ran out of stars. [Kataang Drabble]


**Plot: Last night I looked up and matched each star with a reason why I love you; I was doing great, until I ran out of stars**

**Rating: K - Just Kataang fluff, this is a drabble about a gushy moment I think would happen between them if Katara and Aang ever started dating.**

**Before I begin I would just like to thank Paraibia Ocean for editing this story for me, thanks again Para.**

* * *

The back of a flying bison's back is one of the few places the night sky is completely visible, especially if you fly out into the clear moonlight sky, where all of the lighting was far in the distance. Each star was clearly discernible against the inky black sky and you could spend an eternity counting them. One of the travelers on the bison was a small occupant, sitting on the saddle. She wore a blue kimono-like outfit, although much more fitting than a kimono. The sleeves are much shorter, and underneath the first layer there was a longer shirt, although a much lighter shade of blue, that tucks into tight cuffs that reach about an inch from her elbow to her wrist and a pair of dark blue pants are worn underneath the clothes as well. She also wore a necklace with the Water Tribe's symbol on a blue amulet that she keeps on all the time and water skin for water bending on her belt.

The girl pointed her hand up, the moon making her tan skin glow, and she whispered, "Your smile."

Then she rested her hand in her lap, glancing around the sky with her bright blue eyes. The sparkling balls reflected in her orbs, making the silver color shimmer beautifully. Biting her lip, she smiled and pointed up again, saying, "Your gray, beautiful and addicting eyes."

Then she chuckled and let her dark brown hair fall over her shoulder as she rested back and undid her braid, her hands folded comfortably beneath her head. She turned to look at another, but she felt her top half lifted up and deposited in someone's lap. Looking up, she saw gray shimmering eyes watching her own. "Aang?"

He made no reply, just took to stroking her hair and examining her face. She held his free hand in her own, closing her eyes and getting lost in the comfort of the man she loved, feeling his fingers entwine with hers.

"What are you doing?" he asked after a moment of comfortable silence.

"Looking at the stars," she murmured back peacefully. Then she opened one eye to look at him and replied, "But there aren't enough! I wish there was one more."

His brow furrowed ever so slightly in confusion, having no idea what she was taking about. Sitting her up and taking a place beside her, the young avatar watched her closely, trying to get a decent response from his girlfriend.

"There are millions of stars, one more would not make much of a difference," he replied logically, and Katara smiled, shaking her head in a joke that only she knew the punch line to. The thirteen-year-old Avatar watched her sigh, and then smile and she turn to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

She told him, "I promise you, there are not enough of them. Too many reasons, not enough stars to match them to."

He blinked, and watched her peaceful face for a long moment.

"What does that mean?" he questioned, but she didn't answer, and they fell into a comfortable silence as the gentle wind blew around them, Katara's hair flowing in all directions.  
Suddenly her soft voice spoke and said, "Because he loves me."

She smiled and stood up, stretching her sore limbs and added, "That's the one I need that last star for."

Aang watched her do a few more stretches, and then it sank in as to what she was referring to. He smiled very slightly and took her hand, pulling her down into his embrace.

"If you wait, a very special star will be here soon," he whispered to her, his arms looped around her waist. Her back was pressed against his stomach, and his chin was resting gently on her shoulder. His breath on her ear made them both blush, and she rested her hands on his, giving him a curious look.

She asked, an eyebrow twinged, "Oh? How do you figure?"

"Just wait." She still was interested, but was growing tired, hardly able to keep her eyes open. But, an hour later as Katara was falling asleep against him, a bright light peeked over the horizon, seeping through her eyelids. He nudged her very gently, and she stirred, opening her eyes slightly, wincing because of the bright light. She heard Aang say, with a slight note of triumph in his voice. "Now you have exactly enough."

Smiling, she pointed to the sun and whispered, "I love you, because you love me."


End file.
